


I don't say it enough

by pyroskin (caliente)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Kenvi - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, but they love each other - Freeform, literally ken going over to fuck ravi, raken, so fucking much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliente/pseuds/pyroskin
Summary: Jaehwan realises how much he loves Wonshik.or: Jaehwan sneaking into Wonshik's studio in the dead of the night to prove his passion for him.





	I don't say it enough

It was late, but Jaehwan was wide awake, as usual. After a few hours of futile attempts at sleeping, Jaehwan unravelled the blanket around him and sat up on his bed. His hair was dishevelled, and the sleeves of his maroon hoodie were crimped around his wrists. But that was one reason why Jaehwan rarely regrets being an insomniac; In the dead of the night, nobody is there to see him. No one is around to frustratedly jump into his space to fix his outfit and makeup, or to expect him to smile and crack a joke. No one is around to judge him.

 

Its during these hours that Jaehwan can breathe easy.

 

Jaehwan stands up and walks out of his room. The room is lit dimly by the night lights that spill in through the window blinds. The rest of the boys were sound asleep in their rooms so it was almost dead silent, apart from the occasional rumbling of car engines zipping past on the streets outside. 

 

He was about to walk to the pantry when he realises the absence of a usual sound at this time; Wonshik's snoring. Jaehwan suppresses a giggle at the thought that it happens frequently enough for him to notice. He usually sits by the window watching cars, with Wonshik being white noise to his thoughts; it was strangely comforting somehow, like a gentle reminder of someone who loves him. The absence of that sound strangely made Jaehwan feel a little empty. Its usually Wonshik who frequently rushes over to envelope Jaehwan in a hug, and its usually Wonshik who generously showers Jaehwan with sweet words on how adorable he is. Wonshik is that constant assurance that makes Jaehwan smile a little more every day, but Jaehwan could admit that he hasn't reciprocated it well enough. Maybe he takes it for granted, or maybe he wants to play it cool; whatever the reason, Jaehwan suddenly felt sad about it.

 

Somehow Wonshik, even in his absence, remains a constant. Jaehwan knew exactly where he would be if he wasn't sleeping in his room.

 

Jaehwan slips on some sandals and silently walks out of the dorm to head to the studio, which was just at the next block.

 

 

\---

 

 

The Red Bull was wearing off in Wonshik's bloodstream as he felt his eyelids getting heavier. He continued to stare at his monitor and pondered. He just couldn't get this audio overlay to sound right. It was frustrating because he didn't want this song to sound anything less than perfect.

 

Letting out a sigh, he rubbed at his temples and shifted the headphones around his neck back over his ears before giving it another shot.

 

It was the perfect depiction of a troubled artist: empty energy drink cans, scribbles of chords on paper strewn across the table; posters of past accolades pasted on the walls like a desperate source of motivation, but not as effective as the little things on the desk behind him, which included little gifts from friends and photographs of Wonshik with them. A figurine of the anime character Chopper took centre stage on the top shelf, along with a polaroid photograph of Jaehwan smiling so hard that his eyes were little crescents.

 

Jaehwan took this sight all in as he stood silently at the door frame, watching Wonshik do what he did best. Wonshik remained oblivious, back facing the door and headphones over his ears. His head bobbed lightly to his own melodies. Jaehwan felt so warm inside just seeing Wonshik; he even felt some butterflies.

 

He walked to Wonshik's chair and gently grazed his hand on his shoulder. Wonshik jumped a little before turning to see who it was. His shock melted away to a warm smile at the sight of Jaehwan, and this just made Jaehwan feel even more light-headed.

 

"Hyung?" He said, voice slightly raspy. "Why aren't you sleeping? Are you alright?"

 

Jaehwan just smiled and gently nodded. He leaned his elbows down on the desk next to Wonshik, glancing at the monitor Wonshik was working on.

 

"Just wanted to see you. Guess I caught you hard at work on this again."

 

Wonshik chuckled in his chair, and ran his hand through Jaehwan's hair and down his back. He pulled Jaehwan towards him gently by his waist into a side-embrace.

 

"I'm still trying to figure how I'm going to settle the bass for this phrase. I've tried some different combinations, but so far something still feels a little... off?" He tilts his head and lets out a little sigh. Jaehwan can't help but smile. "I was just thinking that I could add another chord progression but I can't wrap my head around how exactly." Wonshik explained, squinting at his monitor with a cute pout of frustration.

 

Jaehwan just looked at Wonshik, his eyes darting to his lips.

 

He just really wants Wonshik right now.

 

Wonshik was about to say something about his song again but was taken by surprise when Jaehwan leaned in and kissed him. It was just a quick lock of his lips, before he pulled back slightly, his nose slightly grazing Wonshik's.

 

Jaehwan felt Wonshik's breath against his lips. He stayed like this, just looking into Jaehwan's eyes.

 

Jaehwan lightly traced his fingers from Wonshik's nape to his jaw. He stopped to graze his thumb lightly across his slightly parted lips; they were a light pink, full, yet narrow, and Jaehwan thought it was adorable how they resembled the shape of a small heart.

 

Jaehwan's eyes darted back to Wonshik's, which were dark and fixated on Jaehwan's lips. He felt Wonshik breathe against his thumb. His hand moved back to wrap around Wonshik's nape as he pulled him in, deeply taking Wonshik's lips into his own. Wonshik gasped so slightly, his hands sliding around Jaehwan's waist to clasp lightly at the small of his back. Jaehwan kissed, and kissed, and kissed; the sounds of their breaths were the only sounds in the room, escalating, turning into gasps. Jaehwan firmly held Wonshik's face close, carding through Wonshik's soft purple hair. He moved forward to straddle him in his chair and wrapped his other arm around Wonshik's back. Jaehwan tugged at Wonshik's lower lip lightly with his teeth, drawing a soft gasp of a moan from Wonshik, who was still breathing hard, trying to catch his breath.

 

Jaehwan pulled away just enough, and held Wonshik's face close, touching his forehead with his own. He too was breathing heavily. "I love you, Wonshik." He uttered, softly but clearly, through his breaths. He stared into Wonshik's eyes, which were slightly dazed by the kiss but steadily looking back at him nevertheless. "Oh God, I don't say this enough, but I love you, _I love you_ ," Jaehwan said, his voice carrying a tinge of desperation, or maybe vulnerability, as his lips moved down to graze Wonshik's chin, down his jawline, to the crook of his neck. Wonshik gasped again, eyes fluttering shut, as he tilted his head back, giving Jaehwan greater access. Jaehwan's lips were hot but gentle, pressing kisses along his skin. He kissed at Wonshik's neck, deeper and deeper, and Wonshik was feeling over the edge. His hands clasped at Jaehwan's back, moving up slightly to the back of his neck. Soft moans were escaping Wonshik's lips as he lost himself in Jaehwan's arms and lips; the moans sending chills through Jaehwan, straight to his crotch.

 

Jaehwan continued to kiss lower down Wonshik's neck, and lightly tugged at the white shirt Wonshik was wearing. Instantly, Wonshik recoiled his arms to pull his shirt over his head quickly with shaky hands and dropped it next to them. Jaehwan wasted no time and kissed Wonshik's collarbone, lightly sucking on the tattoo that was there. He ran his hand from Wonshik's neck slowly down to his toned chest, and Wonshik felt his back tingle.

 

Jaehwan leaned back, sitting on Wonshik's thighs to look at him, hands resting near Wonshik's hip. He took in the sight of him, eyes dazed, lips kiss-swollen, and a trail of pink on the skin of his neck down to his collarbone. Wonshik's toned, tattooed torso was shivering ever so slightly, his chest rising and falling quickly; Jaehwan had to pause to take that in: Wonshik's strong, rough exterior, trembling like he was vulnerable, ever so sensitive to whatever Jaehwan does. Wonshik just fixed his gaze on Jaehwan, who's hair was messed by him constantly grabbing at it during the kiss; his plump lips, too, plumper than ever from kissing so hard; his eyes, so intense his breath hitched.

 

Jaehwan unconsciously licked his lower lip, and Wonshik moaned, throwing his head back in a gasp. The grip of his hands on Jaehwan's waist grew tighter, fingers digging into the soft cotton on Jaehwan's hoodie. Jaehwan could feel the tent in Wonshik's pants against his own.

 

"I'm going to take my time, Wonshik." Jaehwan said, in his low, honey-like voice. Wonshik felt himself twitch at that; its not often that Jaehwan speaks in this tone, he's always speaking excitedly and humorously in front of cameras, and in groups of people, but with Wonshik, his voice drops to its normal register, and Wonshik finds it sexy as fuck.

 

Jaehwan moves in to graze his lips over the YOLO tattoo on his collarbone. Jaehwan mouths airily against it, before darting his tongue lightly in a breathy wet kiss on his skin. Wonshik's hand grasps on to Jaehwan's hair, pulling lightly, which only made Jaehwan let out a breathy moan through his kiss. He peers down at Jaehwan as he shifts himself to rest his knees on the ground and trails his kiss down, fingers lightly gliding over the bumps of his abs along with his lips. Jaehwan tilts his head slightly towards the angel tattoo on the left of Wonshik's torso, his kiss turning harder and sloppier, as he sucked lightly. Jaehwan's hands slid down from Wonshik's hips to his thighs, gripping firmly as he worked on his tattoo. Wonshik smirked a little at how much his tattoos turned Jaehwan on. He continued to stroke Jaehwan's hair with his hand, while he gripped tightly to his chair's armrest with his other hand as he tried to control himself from grinding up against Jaehwan.

 

Jaehwan pulled away and looked up at Wonshik with glassy eyes, and this sent a different chill down his back. Now Jaehwan was on his knees, hands on Wonshik's thighs, his face level with Wonshik's crotch which was evidently showing a bulge that Wonshik couldn't possibly hide. 

 

Wonshik glided his fingers down Jaehwan's face, like he was the most precious thing in the world. Jaehwan's eyes closed as he pressed himself in Wonshik's hand and let out a sigh.

 

As he opened his eyes again to look at Wonshik, there was a glint in his gaze that made Wonshik twitch.

 

Jaehwan took Wonshik's hand away from his face and placed them firmly on the chair's armrest. "These stay here, unless I say so."

 

"Hyung?" Wonshik asks softly, but Jaehwan's rock-steady gaze silenced him. Jaehwan then tugs Wonshik's sweatpants down, revealing how hard Wonshik was at that point. Jaehwan licks his lips again, before pulling away Wonshik's boxers as well. Wonshik barely has time to think before Jaehwan eyes fluttered shut as he breathily began kissing the head of Wonshik's cock lightly. Wonshik gasped and lets out a low, ragged moan, hands squeezing around the armrests and hips jutting up. This caused his cock to slip into Jaehwan's mouth, taking him by surprise, which made Jaehwan let out a moaning hum as he moved his lips down to the base, tongue working against his cock. Wonshik moans a little louder this time, his hand instinctively darting forward to clasp at Jaehwan's hair and tug it. Jaehwan moans but pulls away to move Wonshik's hand back to the armrest. "I haven't allowed you to." he says raspily, eyes glazed, "Yet."

 

Wonshik breathes heavily and grips the armrests as Jaehwan went down on him again. He whined as Jaehwan moved slowly, all the way down, till Wonshik's cock hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag slightly. But Jaehwan was so good at this, and it was driving Wonshik crazy. He continued to hollow his cheeks, and swallowed around Wonshik's cock before moving back up to kiss at the head. His plump limps were hot and slick; and he knew just how to drive Wonshik crazy. Jaehwan licked a stripe from the base up to the head, taking off the precum, before going back to kiss at the spot below the head where Wonshik was always most sensitive to. Wonshik's fingernails were turning white at how hard he was gripping the armrests; his strength to restrain himself from grabing at Jaehwan's neck was dwindling. He let out ragged moans and gasps, body trembling and helpless. Jaehwan was unfazed and continued to kiss at his cock excruciatingly slowly. Wonshik's cock was becoming painfully hard, and he was close to losing it.

 

Jaehwan pulled away and looked Wonshik in the eyes. Wonshik recognised the glint in his gaze.

 

"Fuck my mouth". Jaehwan said it, almost like a command.

 

Wonshik moans at that utterance alone, before obediently moving his hand to Jaehwan's face. His touch was still gentle, as he moved to clasp lightly at Jaehwan's nape. He didn't want to hurt Jaehwan, but _fuck_ , Jaehwan was intensely gazing at him with dark eyes, his lips glistening with precum, swollen red, parted slightly, and he just commanded him to _fuck his mouth_.

 

Wonshik lowers Jaehwan’s head slowly on to his cock, and Jaehwan darts his tongue out at the head. Wonshik moans and loses it, eyes fluttering shut as he pulled Jaehwan’s head all the way down, feeling Jaehwan swallow a few times before pulling him up again. Jaehwan was catching his breath, but his gaze remained fixated on Wonshik as he licked the precum off his lips. Wonshik lowers his head down again, this time bucking his hips into Jaehwan’s lips, back and forth, as he let out a loud gasp. Jaehwan simply moaned as Wonshik’s hand held him in place, fucking Jaehwan’s mouth, feeling him choke when he hit the back of his throat. Wonshik’s grip on Jaehwan’s hair grows tighter, and he feels his abs burning from how hard he’s thrusting. Jaehwan just continues to moan with his lips around his cock, a drop of saliva rolling down his chin and disappearing past the collar of his hoodie. Wonshik opened his eyes for a moment to take in this sight of Jaehwan, on his knees, lips tight around his cock, eyes fixed on him; His rhythm breaks for a moment, and Jaehwan felt his cock twitch.

 

Jaehwan pushed himself off Wonshik’s cock, indifferent to the whine of protest from Wonshik. He got back up to straddle Wonshik again, crashing against his lips with a kiss so brutal, so desperate. Wonshik gasped between every kiss, feeling Jaehwan’s tongue roughly against his and twitching at the thought of tasting himself on it. Jaehwan’s sleeves had unrolled from all the movement,  and his fingertips peeked through them as he ran his hands over Wonshik’s torso.

 

“Fuck, Wonshik,” Jaehwan breathed before kissing him again. “Fuck me.” He said between kisses and gasps, before pulling away. Wonshik chased his lips before Jaehwan held his face still and close. “I want you to fuck me.” He said, uttering every word clearly, looking into Wonshik’s eyes.

 

Wonshik’s hand slips into Jaehwan’s hoodie to glide up his toned bare back, feeling the sweat that beaded there. His other hand grips at Jaehwan’s hair again as he breathes into his mouth. Jaehwan’s eyes flutter at his grip as he tilted his head back to let out a shaky breath.

 

He leans forward, his lips trailing up his neck to Jaehwan’s ear as he held him by his nape. “You want me to fuck you, Hyung?” He said softly, his tone low.

 

Jaehwan moans, his hand clasping hard at Wonshik’s shoulder. “Yes, _yes –”_

 

“How badly do you want it, baby?” Wonshik’s hand tugs at his hair again, and Jaehwan just moans at the endearment, feeling his own cock twitch and pressing hard against his own pants. Jaehwan leaned back as he tried to grind against him. Wonshik was painfully hard, but this sight of Jaehwan coming apart and losing his dominance was too beautiful to pass.

 

Jaehwan didn’t answer, just gripped tightly at Wonshik’s hips in a frustrated whine.

 

Wonshik chuckled with a rasp, as he brought Jaehwan closer to him, his hands on Jaehwan’s nape and the small of his back, holding him like a precious vase, as he looked down on to Jaehwan’s blissed out face. Jaehwan’s clothes were still on as he straddled Wonshik, and Wonshik’s cock was hard against Jaehwan’s bulge through his pants. Jaehwan whined again, his hand dropping from his shoulder to glide across his collarbone tattoo.

 

“Well? Tell me, baby.” Wonshik chimed again in a low, gentle voice, looking down into Jaehwan with an endearing gaze. Jaehwan just breathed shakily in Wonshik’s arms, eyes dark. “You even stopped me from pulling your hair when you sucked me off.” He leaned down to Jaehwan’s ear to whisper. “I love you, baby, I want to know how badly you want it.”  

 

Jaehwan moaned. “I want your cock, Wonshik, please –” his voice raspy, almost a hybrid of a whine and a whisper. “I need you to fuck me, thoroughly, I want to feel you inside me, I want you to come inside me, make me yours –”  

 

Wonshik’s breathing became heavier again as he pressed his lips against Jaehwan’s neck. “Of course, love.”

 

He got up from his chair and tugs Jaehwan’s pants and boxers off. Jaehwan’s cock was hard and leaking with precum. He pumped himself for a second before Wonshik took his wrist away. Jaehwan frutratedly groaned and rushed to lift his hoodie off himself, but Wonshik stopped him again, clasping his wrists.

 

“Keep it on. Its cute.” Wonshik said firmly.

 

He grabs a fistful of the fabric to pull Jaehwan forward and gave him a chaste kiss. Jaehwan’s hands landed on Wonshik’s chest before he leaned close to his body. Wonshik found Jaehwan adorable all the time, but this was something else; swallowed in his soft hoodie with his bear paws, and his butt out. Wonshik smirked into the kiss before firmly turning Jaehwan around to face his back.

Wonshik’s hand glided up his hoodie to his abs, holding him around the waist. He licked two fingers before sliding them into Jaehwan slowly. “ _Ah_ ,” Jaehwan moaned sharply, bending forward and holding himself up with his elbows on Wonshik’s desk. Wonshik slowly scissored him and Jaehwan just gasped and moaned helplessly in his arm, completely subject to Wonshik’s control.

 

Wonshik whispered as he slipped in his third finger, and Jaehwan arched his back, breath hitching. Wonshik was about to pull out thinking that Jaehwan was hurting, but Jaehwan bucked his hips back onto Wonshik’s fingers, letting out a desperate whine. Wonshik felt his cock twitch, and suppressed a moan.

 

He pulled out his fingers and shifted his hand up to clasp around Jaehwan’s neck, which sent a wave that went straight down to his cock. ”Here comes, baby.” Wonshik whispered before entering him in a smooth stroke that drew a breathy gasp from Jaehwan’s throat. Wonshik stayed still to let Jaehwan get used to him, until Jaehwan began whimpering. “Move, _please_.”

 

Wonshik slowly rocked into Jaehwan, holding him by the waist. He tugged at Jaehwan’s neck to bring his shoulders flushed against his chest, and Jaehwan leaned his head back onto Wonshik’s shoulder. Wonshik bucked his hips harder, faster, and breathed into the juncture of Jaehwan’s neck and shoulder peeking from the collar of his hoodie. Jaehwan moaned out load, filthy and raspily. He scrambled his hands behind him to try and pull Wonshik closer.

 

Wonshik’s hand on Jaehwan’s neck gripped a little harder before removing his arm from around Jaehwan’s waist to lock Jaehwan’s arms behind him, flushed against Wonshik’s chest. “These stay here.” He said firmly, with a smirk.

 

“ _Wonshik,_ ” Jaehwan whined out loud, his breathing getting shakier and shorter. Wonshik was fucking him hard, holding his neck, restraining his arms – Jaehwan’s mind was getting cloudy and he gave up restraining himself from yelling filthy moans. Wonshik could feel Jaehwan’s heavy breathing through his neck, and saw sweat patching on the fabric of Jaehwan’s hoodie over his back. Wonshik grunted and mouthed hard and Jaehwan’s shoulder, earning a gasp from Jaehwan.

 

“God, Jaehwan, I love you, _I love you_ ,” Wonshik uttered through breathy moans with his lips on Jaehwan’s skin at the base of his neck. The rhythm of his hips getting stuttered and shorter. Jaehwan moans were breaking into whines, and Wonshik knew they were both insanely close.

 

Wonshik released Jaehwan’s arms and reached out to tug at Jaehwan’s cock, which was almost upright and leaking. Once, twice, and Jaehwan cried out as he came, Wonshik’s lips and hand on his neck and he rode out his orgasm. As Wonshik released his hand from Jaehwan’s neck to grip his hip, Jaehwan reached up and pulled his hand back, grunting as he moved himself back up on Wonshik’s cock. Wonshik grasped Jaehwan’s waist as he thrust hard and came inside him, letting out a loud moan amidst Jaehwan’s heavy breathing.

 

Jaehwan leaned back weakly onto Wonshik’s body, completely blissed out. They stayed for a minute before Wonshik turned him around to embrace him and kiss him again, chastely and gently. Jaehwan simply whimpered and remained limp in Wonshik’s arms.

 

Jaehwan leaned forward and buried his face in Wonshik’s neck, letting out a long sigh. Wonshik wrapped his arms around his tighter and brought his hand up to stroke his hair gently. “I love you, Hyung.” He said cheekily before pressing a kiss to Jaehwan’s head.

 

Jaehwan sighed, simply reveling in the warmth of Wonshik’s body. “I love you too Wonshik.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Ken and Ravi I have to make them smash. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
